Who Are We
by R-Bizzle
Summary: Sookie and Eric have both been kidnapped and have had their memories erased. See what happens as they both try to figure out who they are and escape from their own personal prison.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is going to take place just after season 2 but there's going to be a twist to the last episode of that season(:**

**Anyways I'm really excited about this plot and I hope you like it!**

**(Side note)- Who caught the season 4 premiere? What did you think?(:**

**I don't own anything.**

I woke up with this odd empty feeling, like I was in a land filled with nothing so to speak. With my eyes still closed I tried to reach up and rub my temples a little because my head hurt but I found that my arm would not cooperate. Slowly I opened my eyes but just as they were open a sliver I clamped them shut.

This room was to bright, to to bright. I tried again this time even slow than before because now I knew what to expect. Once I finally got my eyes open in took a minute or two to ajust to the lighting of the room. My eye sight was no longer blury and I could see but the only thing I saw was a very white ceiling with very bright floresent lights spend out periodically across the ceiling.

All I could think was where am I. Then I remembered that my arm had not moved when I commanded it to earlier so I slowly tilted my head downward to get a good look at my arm. Then I wish I hadn't looked, my arm was strapped down to the very bed that I lay on. I attempted to sit up but my attemt was met by another strap that was secured across my chest. In the next minute I came to find out that both of my arms and legs were tied down and I was in some sort of hospital bed only it didn't seem to be the typical kind this one was oddly the same yet totally different.

There was something off about this whole situation. Maybe I was in a hospital, yes that would make sense. Then I thought about it, why would they have me straped down if this was a hospital. The room, I hadn't even taken a look at everything around me yet. I tilted my head up so I could see all around me. I then looked to the right first and saw a solid white wall and white tile floors and as my head slowly moved to the left as to go in a circle around the room that was all I saw. Same white walls and white floors, then as I completed my scan of the room I gasped.

Directly to my left was another person, but unlike myself he, yes this was a male, was straped to a table. With was seemed like metal restraints rather than my simple velcro cuffs. This man was BIG and I don't mean fat big but tall and built big, he wasn't awake though. As got surveyed his body I noted that he was blonde, had sharp features, looked to be incredibly strong, with very pale skin, and nothing on but a pair of black spandex.

Then I looked down at my own clothing, I was in black spandex and a black sports bra. Where was I and who was this man to my left. I suddenly realized that there were no doors in this room just walls. Whoever this man to my left was was a mystery to me but I at least new one thing about him... We were both in the exact same situation.


	2. I Umm, I Don't Know

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Let's continue, ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything.**

_Screaming, that's all I heard. Took me a while though to realize that the screaming was coming from myself. Three men had just burst into what seemed like a restaurant and they were headed straight for me. The one furthest to the left was a black man with a shaved head, in the middle was a tall man with spiked blonde hair, and one the right was a short man who seemed to be just a few inches tall than me. I screamed as the blonde one threw me over his shoulder but I quickly manuvered out of his arms and landed on the floor._

_"Tisk, tisk, tisk little girl." Said the one who had just thrown me over his shoulder. _

_He walked towards me and I backed up on the floor until I hit the wall. Right then another man came from around the corner. He had darker hair, blue eyes, medium height, and was dressed in fancier clothing than the other three men infront of me, who were in more street attire._

_"Ahhh, Bill. How nice of you to join the party!" Exclaimed blondie._

_"Sookie, are you okay?" Was the first thing this Bill character said. All I could think was, who the eff is Sookie._

_It took me a minute to realize that he was talking to me. before I could answer him though the blonde spoke again._

_"Oh Bill, haven't you ever heard it's rude to ignore someone?" The blonde man said with a smirk on his face._

_"Phillip, why are you here?" Said Bill. He looked like he wanted to kill every single one of those men._

_"Well to collect Sookie of course." Said blondie with a knowing tone to his voice._

_"I will not allow it." Bill said taking on a defensive stance._

_The blonde apparently named Phillip moved more towards Bill and the other two man moved to stand directly infront of me._

_"Now Bill, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do in this case. We have direct orders from you know who to collect this pretty little one. Now if you would like to fight this then you will be sure to meet the true death. Since my men and I are all quite older than you, you can try as you might but Sookie is leaving with us tonight." Phillip said as he paced infront of Bill who was still poised to fight._

_While Phillip was giving his speech the two men infront of men proceeded in gathering me up. I would have screamed or fought back but my body had become numb and I felt a pull. A pull from my inside that tugged me into a deep slumber..._

My eyes slowly fluttered open taking in the bright lights and whiteness around me, it had been a dream. I racked my brain to try and see if I knew any of those men in my dream but I drew up blanks. In fact I realized I couldn't remember a thing. Not the date, not how I got here, not even my name. I couldn't remember anything before when I woke up here and found myself tied down to a room with a man a few feet away in the same position. The man!

I snapped my head to the left to look at the man and what I saw made me still my body and made me breath catch in my throat. The man was starting to wake up, I decided to make myself appear asleep. After all I had no idea who this man was. I closed my eyes and let my body relax but my head was still facing him. I regretted not turning my face to the other side.

I heard him start to move obviously taking in his situation. I heard his restraints rattle as he probably was trying to escape then but then I heard a hissed and what sounded like something frying. I opened my left eye a sliver to see smoke coming up from his cuffs. I held in my gasp and quickly snapped my eyes shut again. He then went silent, I assumed probably surveying the room around us. I heard him gasp and whisper "What the fuck." As he probably took in the sight of me.

I fluttered my eyes to make it seem like I was just waking up and when they where fully open I was staring at him and he was staring right back with a glossy look in his eyes. We were about five feet away from eachother and I could see the ocean blue of his eyes.

"Who, who are you and where am I?" He said just above a whisper.

"I um..." I cleared my throat. "I don't know."

**Review! Haha, I'm really excited to write the next chapter of our story so some words of encouragment would help(;**


End file.
